


Uncharacteristic Cuddling

by Leah



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, i guess, i'm really bad at this sorry don't judge me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah/pseuds/Leah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is first not-so-pleasantly surprised at Sherlock's sudden appearance in his bed, but that quickly changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharacteristic Cuddling

John grumbles as icicles slip into his bed, trying to tangle with his cozy, borderline-too-hot feet before John pulls them away, tucking them against the backs of his knees. “No,” he mumbles, scooting over to give his new companion the usual required space. “Don’t.”

“But,” Sherlock moans, trying again to slide his cold toes between John’s shins. John just lets him, rubbing his legs together in an effort to warm them up, knowing Sherlock won’t give up until he gets his way. “Mmm,” Sherlock murmurs in happiness, shifting his body around until he finds a comfortable position, the typical six inches away from  
John’s body. It drives John crazy, having to share his bed, but reaping none of the benefits. 

John can feel the heat in his bed oozing into Sherlock’s body, and, for a moment, John’s instinct is to kick Sherlock out, but he decides against it, knowing that Sherlock would pout for days if he did. “Why are you so cold?” John mumbles, nestling his face into the soft downy pillow, feeling the light pinpricks of the feathers against his cheek. 

“I was outside. Thinking,” he replies, matter-of-factly. “It’s snowing.”

John ponders this for a moment, wondering if he has the effort left in him to argue with Sherlock for going outside at this time of night, without warning him. He decides not. Instead, he grumbles at Sherlock’s idiocy and prepares to fall back into a peaceful sleep. Before John’s eyes can completely drift shut again, he’s suddenly caught off guard by Sherlock’s half-way warmed up arm being slung across his body. 

“Cold, John, it’s cold,” Sherlock groans, nuzzling his chilled cheeks into John’s neck. John’s eyes snap open, suddenly hyperaware of the short breaths Sherlock is releasing over his skin. John brings a hand up to wrap one of Sherlock’s wayward curls around his index finger, feeling the cold leak out of the hair and onto his finger. 

John feels happy just to have Sherlock’s nose pressed against his shoulder when Sherlock grunts, pulling John even closer, pressing his chest against John’s arm. Sherlock shivers, slightly. “Sherlock,” John coos, disrupting Sherlock’s newfound relaxing to wrap his arm around Sherlock’s small frame, rubbing his hand along his chilled arm. “Why do you do things like this?”

Sherlock makes a noncommittal noise, as he curls himself ever closer to John’s body by hooking his leg around John’s waist, and John simply releases a contented sigh, resting his cheek on Sherlock’s soft curls, letting the moment lull him back to sleep, knowing that, come morning, Sherlock will be curled up on the opposite edge of the bed, pretending that he doesn’t need John as much as he really does. 

Sherlock shivers one final time, smirking against John’s skin, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of huddling around a fire in a snowstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this. What do you guys think?


End file.
